The Robloface Incident
The Robloface Incident was one of the Roblox Empire General's finest moments in the Year of our Lord 2016. It involved breaking both a bowling game and a child's spirit. Ss+(2016-08-07+at+12.58.10).jpg Ss+(2016-08-07+at+03.50.29).jpg Ss+(2016-08-07+at+03.51.06).jpg Ss+(2016-08-07+at+03.22.57).jpg Ss+(2016-08-07+at+03.10.31).jpg Ss+(2016-08-07+at+02.57.13).jpg Discord2.jpg Discord1.jpg RobloxScreenShot08072016 035859003.png Ss+(2016-08-07+at+04.09.05).png|Comment from the RoBowling group's wall Bowlingvictim.png It all began on the night of August 6th, 2016. /reg/ was casually playing a new Roblox game called RoBowling which featured functio killed off, /reg/ spammed "BOWLING IS CLOSED" in the chat, as players could no longer bowl in RoBowling. This was a homage of sorts to the classic "Pool's Closed" 4chan raids from 2006. One kid was so mad that he recorded us in action, he recorded himself "reporting" us. He uploaded the video in November. The First Encounter When /reg/ managed to pull off this feat for the first time, they celebrated and let all the kids know that, indeed, bowling was closed. After about 15 minutes of this gloating, /reg/ decided to move to a new server to break. However, when they joined the new server and began the tedious process of trying to get the NPCs to move, they quickly discovered that someone was in on /reg/'s antics. Enter popularandfamous, a bacon hair who was playing in the previous server /reg/ was in, and was heavily triggered by the use of "BOWLING IS CLOSED". Popularandfamous took it upon himself to "save" the bowling server and put an end to our shenanigans. He had a particular love for the NPCs, and fought his hardest to protect them. It took considerably longer to complete the process of breaking the server, as killing the NPCs required precise shoving, which could be easily stopped by someone pushing the NPC out of the way. Of course, in classic /reg/ fashion, we kept at it for at least an hour, if not more. Popularandfamous's battle came to an end in an epic clash of pushing the last NPC to the edge of the ocean. Having been defeated, popularandfamous revealed himself to be AJSnTex , a kid who had his own YouTube channel After we closed bowling once again, he shouted us out in this video (which has been deleted, but reuploaded by cirek). It should also be noted that this is the origin of the great name mcdoggy. The Discord Rumble After popularandfamous/AJSnTex's glorious defeat, we sent him an invite link to our discord server, where he was rewarded with a "Little Girl" ranking. He was severely limited in the server, and could only read/send messages in the #timeout text channel. Obviously he was also allowed to join our voice channel. The first time he joined the voice chat was somewhat brief. There were a great number of /reg/ people in the channel, all laughing and mocking AJSnTex at once. He shouted various insults, to which we responded with squeaker renditions. Unimpressed, AJSnTex left the channel, and many went to bed as it was late into the night. ' ' Meanwhile, /reg/ broke a third '''bowling server, and idled for approximately twelve hours. Kids were entering and leaving the game in mass confusion. We took the place of the NPCs, announcing to anybody coming in that, yes, '''BOWLING IS CLOSED. The next day, AJSnTex again joined our discord server, but with a new motive. He attempted to """""troll"""" the discord community by micspamming the voice chat. His technique? Holding up his shitty microphone to his speakers and playing random YouTube videos. While it isn't known what exactly he played, as nothing could be heard clearly, it is certain that he played LeafyIsHere videos, Markiplier videos, and other "tasteful" media. He even brought in two "hackers" into the discord server, to hack us to oblivion. After that failed attempt to bring us down, the brilliant Kniv979 posted a link in the server that records IP addresses. Eventually, we had secured AJSnTex's IP, and talked about DDOSing him, which leads to the climax of this epic tale. The Pawning For AJSnTex, this was crossing the line. He began freaking out, afraid of getting DDOSed by Kniv, and hyperventilated in the voice chat. He left the discord server in a hurry. Fortunately for everyone, cirek kept in contact with AJSnTex on discord, and manged to negotiate with him and work out a deal. Ss+(2016-08-07+at+04.05.11).png Ss+(2016-08-07+at+04.06.10).png Ss+(2016-08-07+at+04.06.33).png Ss+(2016-08-07+at+04.07.00).png Ss+(2016-08-07+at+04.07.26).png Ss+(2016-08-07+at+04.09.25).png Back in 2010, /reg/'s residential fwootmaster, Theovert, wrote Roblox-themed parody lyrics of Lady Gaga's Poker Face. The song was appropriately named Robloface. Having recently recovered the lyrics from his archives, /reg/ was eager to bring it to life. Cirek agreed with AJSnTex that /reg/ would forget his IP address and leave him alone for good, but only if he sang the entirety of Theovert's Robloface. And so, in the conclusion of an epic saga, this masterpiece of a song was produced. Listen to the song for yourself, and experience the magic of ROBLOFACE. Category:Greatest Moments